Ciencia y fe
by KarelinOlafsdottir
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? No más que una serie de reacciones en las que participaban las hormonas del cuerpo. ¿Cierto? Eso es lo conveniente a creer. Porque aquello a lo que la gente común llama "amor" se sale de los parámetros de lo que él puede soportar...


El tiempo... ¿Qué era el tiempo? Lo que sucedía entre un evento y otro, tal vez; una medida, una interpretación, una ilusión... Tan relativo como el mismo Einstein podría describir, el tiempo se deslizaba en una nube densa e imperceptible a través de los instrumentos de medición, los múltiples microscopios, danzando entre las pantallas y las mesas de trabajo. Ahí, el tiempo, aunque pesado, era muy ágil, como un atleta que corría sin cansancio y rompía sus propias marcas. La luna y el sol intercambiaban puestos en lo alto del cielo por varios ciclos sin que el tiempo diera cuenta de ello. Dentro del laboratorio, solo había trabajo.

El individuo que iba y venía entre todos sus deberes parecía un instrumento más. Su mente dedicada a los cálculos, su cuerpo a las herramientas, y dentro de él había un vacío que hacía contraste con lo denso de la nube de pesar que le rodeaba. Vuelta tras vuelta, derivada tras integral, el científico se aseguraba de que no hubiera espacio para pensar en más. Nada era más relevante que trabajar. Pero, ¿era aquello cierto? ¿Sería el hombre de ciencia tan dedicado como para entregarse por completo al pasatiempo que tanto amaba?

Amar...

Necesitaba algo a lo cual aferrarse, después de todo. Algo lógico, que lo mantuviera con los pies en el suelo y que no lo sacara de su patética realidad. Algo que le impidiera soñar con un mañana sin desgracias ni maldiciones, con un día sin él mismo. Amaba su trabajo como si fuera el arte supremo. Le profesaba tal amor que había sido capaz de pasar días encerrado sin darse cuenta de que afuera, en el resto del mundo, la vida transcurría, y junto con ella, la tristeza. Ese era amor... ¿no? Amor platónico, que se le dedicaba al conocimiento. Amor real que buscaba la verdad entre la bruma mortal de los sentidos. No había un amor más puro que el de el científico por la ciencia.

No debía haberlo.

Cualquier otro amor era producto de sus sentidos, y podían llevarlo al engaño. A la destrucción.

Por eso se aislaba del resto del mundo, porque si regresaba allá afuera, temía no regresar cuerdo, y que aquello que lo estaba persiguiendo lo atrapara en sus tentáculos y lo hiciera sucumbir. Temía por su integridad, temía por sí mismo... Y también temía de sí mismo.

Amor... Vaya, qué gran tontería. Se reprochaba a sí mismo ese momento en el que se le ocurrió la idea de si quiera pensar en que esa palabra pudiera tener otro contexto que no fuera el de su dedicación a la ciencia, a hacer el bien y a no herir a otros. El pecho se sentía más vacío cuando consideraba que en un momento pudo haber llegado a pensar que era apto para profesar un amor distinto. Uno de persona a persona. Pues eso a lo que la gente llamaba "amor" se salía de todo el contexto de lo cuerdo. Estaba fuera de los parámetros de lo que él podía soportar y para lo que él era apto. No. Sus cálculos no le fallaban, y estos le decían que no podía amar. Y tampoco debía intentarlo. Realmente, cabía lugar a una mal interpretación, y no es que no pudiera amar, sino más bien, no debía... pero, ¿quería?

Pensamientos como esos cortaban su concentración. Por lo que optaba por dejar sus instrumentos a un lado y apoyarse con ambas manos a la mesa de trabajo en la que se encontrara. Justo en esos momentos, estaba demasiado agotado como para continuar. Después de todo, cinco días de trabajo seguido no eran muy sanos que se dijera, interrumpidos únicamente para tomar una ducha o beber algo de agua. Y cuando su cansancio afloraba, sus barreras se debilitaban, y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de forma sutil cual ratón indefenso, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, esos que parecían inexistentes al inicio. Y recordaba el motivo que le había hecho huir a esconderse en el laboratorio.

No... Debía continuar. No era momento de pensar en ello. Y probablemente nunca lo sería.

Resignado como estaba, se dio la media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir trabajando. Y ya estaba por agarrar el lápiz óptico, pero un ruido lo detuvo. Uno que no pertenecía a la quietud del laboratorio. La puerta de entrada sonó como si hubiera una diferencia de presión. Tras eso, pisadas resonaron en el mármol del piso. Luego, silencio. De nuevo, la densidad del tiempo se podía palpar entre ambos cuerpos. Y por fin, uno decidió traspasar la barrera.

\- Bruce...- Un murmullo a voz queda, suficientemente audible, proveniente del hombre dueño de los pasos recién llegados. - Hace días que no sales del laboratorio.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, pero sí después de varios segundos.

\- He tenido mucho trabajo...- Habló finalmente el nombrado. - ¿Necesitas algo, Tony?

\- Solo... quería saber si continuabas vivo.- Intentó bromear, incluso ladeó una sonrisa para amenizar el momento. Pero su compañero no pareció inmutarse de ello. - Bruce... Yo... No puedo con esto.

\- ¿Con qué?- Esta vez sí respondió enseguida, y como por inercia se atrevió a tomar el lápiz de antes para escribir en una de sus múltiples pantallas.

\- Con... ¡esto!- E hizo referencia a los metros de distancia que los separaban en la habitación. - Esto es estúpido, Bruce. Tenemos que hablarlo.

\- ¿Hablar qué? No hay nada de qué hablar.- Parecía calmado, y así actuaba, escribiendo datos y graficando naturalmente.

Tony arrugó el entrecejo por la hosquedad del contrario.

\- Sabes bien qué.- Estando más irritado ahora, se atrevió a caminar para acercársele un poco. - No puedes huir todo el tiempo. Lo que pasó tuvo relevancia...

\- Lo que pasó fue un accidente, Tony. Lo entiendo. Ya te pedí disculpas.

\- No eran tus disculpas lo que quería. Y tú tampoco.

Solo entonces, Banner desvió la mirada de su trabajo, lo suficiente para toparse con la ajena que parecía arder. Unos instantes, eso fue todo, y los ojos regresaron a su lugar.

\- Bruce...- De nuevo se acercó, pero ahora lo suficiente para quedar frente a él y poder verle mejor. - Ese beso... No fue un accidente. Lo deseaste.

\- Fue un impulso.- Contestó, más huraño que antes.

\- Fue un sentimiento.- Replicó el genio enseguida. - ¿No lo entiendes? Eres un intelectual, deberías saber lo que es estar enamorado y qué es el amor.

\- El enamoramiento es una serie de reacciones químicas causadas por distintas hormonas, como la dopamina y la endorfina. Y el amor es una concepción filosófica que nace de esas reacciones en una reflexión a nivel espiritual.- Sin despegarse de la pantalla, y sin dejar de escribir, continuaba hablando. - Tú también deberías saberlo.- Casi se podía percibir el sarcasmo marcado en esa respuesta.

\- Sabes que estás equivocado.- Cada vez, Tony se iba enojando más y de forma gradual. No podía creer lo necio que podía ser Bruce Banner. - Sabes que el amor no es solo química y fumadas de griegos locos.- Pero el científico seguía sin mirarlo. - Banner, mírame.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Mírame!- Y con el impulso del enojo mezclado con la desesperación, agarró la mano con el lápiz de forma brusca. Solo entonces, Bruce volteó a verle con una expresión exaltada. - La ciencia no puede explicar esto. Yo ya lo intenté...- Stark desvió la mirada por unos instantes, ligeramente apenado por aquella declaración.

\- Porque no lo estás viendo por lo lógico y lo objetivo.- La voz de Bruce era completamente neutral. - Fue solo un impulso...

Con el ceño fruncido, el magnate regresó la mirada a los ojos ajenos.

\- Lo deseaste.

\- Es imposible.

\- Es muy probable.

\- Tony, no...

\- Bruce. ¿Me amas?

Esa pregunta lo crispó por varios segundos, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

\- No.- Fue la respuesta seca del físico nuclear.

\- Mientes.

\- No es cierto.

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¡No te amo!

\- ¡¿Por qué lo niegas!?

\- ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO AMAR!

Y esa última exclamación consternó a ambos al mismo tiempo. Fue como si la barrera de Bruce se cayera por un instante, y la debilidad se mostrara en sus ojos por primera vez en ese lapso de tiempo. Tony lo aprovechó, y tomó por el cuello de la camisa a su compañero para atraerlo hacia él y robarle un beso que primero fue furioso, pero después de unos segundos se hizo sutil, suave, y novato. Banner se separó, con una expresión que parecía un poema.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes amar, Bruce? Yo siento que amas...- Habló ahora el mecánico, con una nota amarga en el timbre de su voz.

\- Soy un monstruo, Tony... No puedo...- Poco a poco, el rostro del científico se transformaba, y daba paso a un nuevo sentimiento: la aflicción.

\- Bruce...- La mano que sostenía el cuello de camisa ahora subía para acariciarle la mejilla. - Me amas...- Mencionó como una afirmación, no como pregunta

\- ... No lo sé...

Ya no pudo más. Toda su temple se quebró, y los ojos de Bruce Banner se cristalizaron. Brillaron tenuemente en un color esmeralda, y al final, un par de lágrimas temerosas se escaparon para acariciarle las mejillas. Tony lo abrazó. Bruce se refugió en su hombro, sin sollozar, sin hacer ningún otro ruido que no fuera el de respirar.

\- No quiero hacerte daño, Tony. No quiero herirte... No... No quiero perderte...- Murmuró tras un rato de completo mutismo, aún abrazado al contrario. Stark se separó un poco para mirar a sus ojos con profunda tranquilidad.

\- Nada de eso va a suceder. Créeme...

Cada vez estaba más cerca del rostro del científico, acercándose con lentitud, a la expectativa de la reacción ajena. Pero Banner no se alejaba, no lo rechazaba. Se atrevió a dar un breve contacto a sus labios, y al sentir que no se negaba, el genio se dio la libertad de robarle un beso pleno a Bruce, volver a probar sus labios y en esta ocasión a consciencia. El científico no pudo más, y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que aquel beso le produjo. Él le abrazó por la cintura, y Tony lo rodeó por el cuello.

\- Sí... Te amo...- Dijo al fin, en una pausa que hubo. Tony sonrió, y después, el beso continuó.

Tal vez Stark tenía razón y la ciencia no podía explicar aquello. Tal vez no se podía encontrar la fe o la esperanza a través de un telescopio, ni el corazón o el alma en las estrellas. Quizá todo se podía dividir a través de químicos, pero no se podía explicar un amor como ese.

Era su manera de sentir.

Y sí. Era real...


End file.
